A Yuri - (Kurt)
by Nel'n'Kurt
Summary: A kinky little spoof about two girls. What happened last night? How did she get here? Will she ever get what she wants? ; )))))


\\(-_-\\) (/-_-)/

She opened her eyes slowly, looking down at the duvet cover. Laying there she began to become aware of her surroundings...

"This isn't my bed?" she thought. The covers where soft and white, light was trying to force it's way through the closed windows and pour into the sleepy atmosphere. She rolled over again, not wanting to get up. Something stirred in the space next to her. The girl sat up suddenly and looked over to find a lump of duvet. Carefully peeling back the covers she revealed another girl curled up in a ball, her hands balled into fists yet with an expression that clearly meant she was fast asleep. The other girl leaned in to get a closer look at her face. The sleeping girl slowly opened her eyes, "oh. You're awake already Tash?" Natasha looked at her with a confused expression, "aren't you Jade from my geography class?" Jade paused. "You mean you don't remember what happened last night?" questioned Jade looking a little hurt. Natasha glanced around the room, there were clothes thrown over the foot of the bed and on the floor. She looked down to realise she was only wearing her knickers. Suddenly aware of her chest she covered her small breasts quickly. Jade giggled, "I've seen them already silly!" Natasha blushed and looked down at the bed covers. "D-did we?" Natasha didn't meet her eyes. "Have sex?" questioned Jade. "Ah don't be so blunt!" She began to get up from the bed only to find herself being pulled back in gently by Jade. Jade whispered into her ear, "No, you fell asleep before we got the chance." Natasha tried to carefully pull herself away and yet found herself lying beside Jade a few seconds later. "Can we try again?" said Jade propping herself up on one elbow while looking down at Natasha. Natasha didn't answer, but her eyes were looking at Jade's also bare chest. Her skin was slightly tanned and it looked soft. Natasha reached her hand out and carefully traced her fingers over Jade's left breast. "H-hey" murmured Jade quietly but let her continue. Natasha used her whole hand this time, pushing them with both hands. She let go suddenly and they jiggled slightly. Natasha giggled and rolled over to mount Jade. "You're kinda sticky" said Jade not looking at her. Their crotches were in line, a slight wet patch was beginning to show on Natasha's pastel pink pants. Natasha's eyes looked Jade down from her face to where they were "connected."

Jade carefully put her hands on Natasha's boobs and began slightly bumping her crotch against Natasha. "Ah what are you doing?" she breathed. Jade ignored her question and slowly but surely ran her hand from Natasha's breasts down to her pants, and then finally sneaking inside. Natasha's pussy was so soft! The lips slightly wet, creating a sticky wetness that allowed Jade's fingers to slide inside her easily. Natasha moaned with pleasure then suddenly covered her mouth to stop the sounds. Jade looked at her with evil eyes, "hey, it's alright, we're all alone. Besides I kinda want to hear your screams." Jade pushed her fingers inside Natasha further, stirring and wiggling them around in small rhythmical motions. "Ah oh my god!" yelped Natasha, sweat starting to show on her pale skin. Jade moved faster, in and out, in and out. "Jade! I can't! I'm gonna...cum!" Natasha gasped.

Suddenly, Jade stopped. She removed her fingers quickly just before Natasha climaxed. "Wh-what?" Natasha looked at Jade, confused. Jade looked at her grinning, "I think I want this to last as long as possible" she said with a slight chuckle. Natasha looked at her with astonishment which slowly turned to anger. "No way!" she said and shoved her hand into Jade's pants. "AH! What!?" Jade yelped. Natasha laughed, "I guess I'll make you cum first. Don't worry, I'll make it good, then you'll have to satisfy me." Natasha carefully felt the lips of Jade's pussy, almost as wet as her own! Soft as well... She let her middle finger slide over her clit several times, moving faster with each movement. She looked up at Jade's face and laughed to see Jade covering her mouth. "But I want to hear your screams" said Natasha mockingly. Jade looked slightly annoyed but dropped her hands away from her face, letting little moans of pleasure escape each time Natasha moved. Finally Natasha put her fingers inside and felt the warmth of Jade's insides. She moved, slowly at first then speeding up until she couldn't go any further. Jade was gasping and moaning, her voice loud and clear. Natasha pushed Jade's hips forward, putting Jade into a new position. Her legs slightly in the air with Natasha kneeling in front, her hand still inside moving quickly. Jade looked at her and pleaded, "go further in and f-faste- ah!" Natasha did what Jade asked before she could even finish her sentence, the intensity of her movements became overwhelming. "I'm coming! I'm...coming!" Jade screamed and her whole body tensed up, her face a look of complete and utter pleasure and satisfaction. At last she relaxed and Natasha took her hands away looking at Jade. She had closed her eyes and looked as if she were ready to fall asleep, her breathing becoming steadier by the second. "Oi!" said Natasha with a playful anger, "my turn?" Jade rolled over and covered herself with the duvet. A few moments later Natasha heard small snuffling snores coming from the Jade shaped lump. "Gad damn it..." she said and lay down next to the lump, eventually falling asleep again herself.


End file.
